


No Need

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not one of their regular, silent conversations, oh no, but a clashing of emotions far too complex to be captured by words. A Jihan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need

**Author's Note:**

> ...because who else am I trash for? Inspired by this blessed post: http://jihanlife.tumblr.com/post/143689637774/jeonghan-pick-up-note-that-jisoo-wrote-for-his

He wrote it without thinking, his mind barely registering the question, too occupied with smiling happily at the fan in front of him and noise of the eager crowd waiting for their turn.

_(it was instinctive, he would tell him later.)_

The brunette didn’t realize his mistake as he pushed the note back towards her - not until he felt the press of someone’s shoulder against his, the brush of soft black hair across his cheek. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and questing fingers shot out, a movement far too quick for him to catch.

_“I love you?”_

Jeonghan read in disbelief, turning to Jisoo in absolute shock and all the brunette could do was stare back, completely wide-eyed.

_(he messed up. oh how he messed up.)_

The moment where they simply looked at each other, (this was not one of their regular, silent conversations, _oh no_ , but a clashing of emotions far too complex to be captured by words) it stretched on for too long, _far too long_ for it to be appropriate. Yet all thought of “proper idol behavior”, something he used to be a complete stickler for, was drowned out by the thundering, erratic beat of his pulse.

_(bated breath, he registered. he was actually waiting in bated breath.)_

Jeonghan was the one who snapped out of it first.

“Yah, everyone look what Jisoo wrote about me!” Was it just Jisoo’s imagination, or did the other boy’s voice seem a little hoarse at the beginning? Still, Jeonghan was able to easily write of the intensity of the previous few seconds with a teasing grin, tilting his head in Jisoo’s direction. “He loves me!” He spoke in a sing-song tone, wiggling his eyebrows, and in front of them their fans squealed at the proclamation, giggling behind their hands.

A subtle nudge from someone beside him (Junhui, he realized later on), prompted Jisoo to play along, hitting Jeonghan’s arm and whining for him to stop (though it was his all too-real flush that perfected the duplicity.)

The members nearest to them joined in, shouting loudly enough (“Wah, Jisoo-hyung is too sweet!!”, “Gosh, you’re both too embarrassing stop it!”) to diffuse the tension and though it took a while, Jisoo felt his heartbeat slow.

_(it was alright now, right? he hadn’t been found out now, right?)_

“Gosh, Jisoo. Was this really the most appropriate time to tell me that?” Jisoo’s eyes snapped to the boy beside him once more, hearing the sudden change in inflection in Jeonghan’s tone - too subtle for others to pick up - but the other member still had the same goading smirk in place. Jisoo rolled his eyes, thought for a few seconds about flicking him on his exposed forehead but just as quickly changed his mind, turning his attention back to the fans once more.

“Alright, alright I get it. You can stop ribbing me now.” Jisoo muttered, and though he knew it was crazy of him to feel that way, he felt his chest ache heavily with irrational disappointment. 

_(what did he think would happen? honestly?)_

He didn’t see Jeonghan pout as he turned away, a look which then was replaced by a slow, calculating stare. A hesitance, where he gnawed worriedly at his lip.

_(here goes nothing.)_

_(here goes **everything**.)_

Jisoo was leaning forward, trying to catch the next fan’s words (it was sometimes too overwhelmingly, overwhelmingly loud) when the sudden brush of Jeonghan’s hand against his - the one conveniently resting on his lap, hidden and out of sight - made him start.

Jeonghan’s lips parted as Jisoo turned to him once more, the other boy’s features a study in sculpture (an opinion they both secretly shared), and once again they had no need for words - yet this time the message in their eyes was clear.

( _do you?)_

_(yeah, me too.)_

Twined fingers, shared looks, and flushed cheeks.

That’s how they spent the rest of the fansign, in quiet, genuine bliss.


End file.
